


I Would Never Leave

by MintyEye



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, I had loads of fun with this, Sorry Not Sorry, Tsundere Choi Saeran, and more stuff happens, first time writing a tsundere character, mc wants to help, saeran gets sick, this was a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 07:04:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20870171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintyEye/pseuds/MintyEye
Summary: “Is it required for me to smile?” He had grumped, he looked almost irritated, his eyes were narrowed.“I guess not..” The photographer had responded to him. Saeran just frowned and looked away again.Snap.There was a flash, the picture was taken.





	I Would Never Leave

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a tsundere character, oh boy.  
I'm sorry if this seems pretty bad, I was clueless with this one.  
Hope it's not too bothersome though!

“Alright everyone, look at the camera and give a smile!” Saeran had held his arm and sat away from MC and Saeyoung, distancing himself from the RFA as much as he possibly could.

Despite the smiles they were making for the photo, he could tell they weren’t really happy. They were sad, even depressed, at the loss of V, their best friend and the director of the charity organization. He didn’t smile, he never smiled. Yet, looking at Saeyoung, sitting across the couch with MC in the middle, comfortable in his black and yellow hoodie with those atrocious glasses of his, gave him just a little more hope. 

A hope that would diminish quickly, as he still resents his older brother.

“Is it required for me to smile?” He had grumped, he looked almost irritated, his eyes were narrowed. 

“I guess not..” The photographer had responded to him. Saeran just frowned and looked away again.

_ Snap. _

There was a flash, the picture was taken. 

When they were done, he stood up and walked away, not wanting to mingle with the other RFA members and talk with them. Saeyoung spared him a glance, but didn’t make any comment on him leaving. Saeyoung had only smiled and continued to enthusiastically discuss Honey Buddha Chips and Ph.D Pepper with MC and Yoosung, who seemed to be trying to strike a deal with him.

He found Saeyoung’s car amongst the many in the parking lot and unlocked it, sitting himself onto the passenger seat and clasping his hands together. He sat in silence until Sayoung and MC came back a few minutes later, ready to head back to Saeyoung’s bunker outside of the city.

Saeyoung had held a picture frame in his hand, containing the same picture they had just taken. With all of the RFA, Saeran included. He needed to put on his facade now, as they came in.

He huffed in annoyance. Saeyoung only smiled sadly at his actions.   
  
“Why are you so angry? We’re trying to include you..” He had said while revving up the car, making sure everything was set before backing out of his parking spot.

“I don’t want to be included in your stupid group.” He said coldly, his mint eyes piercing Saeyoung. 

The car ride was silent the entire way back to the bunker, the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

Saeyoung parked rather crookedly when making it to his garage, stopping the engine and stepping out, not bothering to wait for Saeran. MC, on the other hand, bothered to wait. She looked concerned, almost as though she wanted to say something but couldn’t will her mouth to open and actually say it.   
  
Saeran wanted to feel sorry for her, to hold her hand and ask what was concerning her, but he pushed those thoughts out of his head. 

“What do you want?” He snapped, letting himself out of the car and slamming the door behind him.

  
“Oh.. it’s nothing. I was just wondering...” She looked away from him, pausing her sentence to take a breath.   
  
“Why are you so mean to Saeyoung?” She looked him in the eye again with that question, looking determined.

“That’s none of your concern.” He grumbled and walked away from her, wasting no time to run back to his room in the bunker and slam the door behind him. The room was decorated neatly for something that might be found in Saeyoung’s place. It had a queen sized bed, a bedside table with a small lamp placed on it. Across the room was a dresser, Saeran’s clothes folded neatly inside of each of the drawers.

  
On top of the dresser was a pile of books he’s read and reread again over time. He’s pretty sure he’s memorized most of the content within them. Attached to the bedroom was a bathroom, small, but large enough that he has a shower in there.

He collapsed on his bed and buried his face into the pillows, blocking out any light that may be coming from the windows. It was hard for him to breathe like this, but it was better than being around those two. He found himself becoming drowsy as the minutes passed on.

He rolled onto his side and looked to the wall. It was a calming shade of robin egg blue. He closed his eyes, falling asleep, not knowing that someone had managed to pick the lock to the door, allowing them to get inside. 

MC had entered the room with a tray of food, their lunch. She was surprised to find him asleep on the bed, looking far more peaceful than he had just a few moments ago, after storming off and never coming out of his room.

He never left to eat, or to grab a drink, he just holed himself up in this room for days with no contact. It worried her that he wasn’t taking care of himself. That’s why she picked the lock to his door, expecting him to scream and yell at her for the invasion of privacy. In the end, this was the best outcome for her. 

She smiled and sat on the bed next to him, looking at him solemnly before placing the food tray on the bedside table next to him. She opened her mouth to speak, before closing it again. She finally decided to say something.   
  
“Why do I feel like you hate me?” She whispered, brushing a few strands of his now red hair out of his face. He lost interest in the bleached white hair a few months after making up with Saeyoung, however his aggressiveness towards them never seemed to have left. 

“Please… let me help you.” She had let a small smile slide, looking at him with sad eyes. 

“I’ll be waiting for that day.” She stood up and left the room, closing the door silently behind her, so that he had no clue that she was originally there aside from the tray full of food next to him.

* * *

“Hey Saeran! Come shopping with us, It’ll be fun!” MC had grabbed his wrist and pulled him away from his book and the couch.    
  
He was reading a fantasy novel when they had thought that shopping was a good idea for the three of them to do. Saeran wasn’t into shopping, but having MC there made him a little excited to go. He wondered if there would be ice cream.   
  
“Why? It’s a waste of time.” He looked at her in irritation. The exact opposite of what he wanted to say.

“Well, I don’t know. I thought it would be nice to hang out with you..” She looked unsure now. He felt a pang of guilt in him, it was terrible.

He looked away from her, ran over what she had said twice, and looked back, defeat in his expression.   
  
“Fine, but I don’t want to be out for long.” He grumbled, throwing on his sweater over the red tank top he wore. 

“Great! Come on Saeran, I have so much I want to do.” She continued to pull on his wrist until he got up. She moved her hand down to hold his, it was warm. 

When they got to the mall, it wasn’t as crowded as he initially thought it would be. There were a few people scattered here or there, some on their phones while others struggled to carry the massive amount of clothes and other things they had bought from the stores around them. The floors were glossy and so clear he could see his reflection, looking down on him with a disappointed stare. Did he look disappointed? Saeran shook his head and looked around, finding an ice cream shop just down the hall. 

“Hey MC..” He had said so quietly she could hardly hear him. When she heard it, she immediately turned around to look at him.

“There’s an ice cream store over there.. Could we..” He blushed, he didn’t want to admit to his weakness right in front of her like that, but her smile had only grown bigger at his question.

“Of course!” She held his hand tighter and ran off in the direction of the ice cream shop, Saeran struggling to keep up.

  
When they made it, she was gleaming, while he was bent over, taking deep breaths. He can’t remember the last time he got so exhausted over such a short run. She made sure he was okay before walking inside and placing their orders, he followed shortly after. 

“Wow this is so sweet!” She dug her spoon into the fudge sundae a bit more, taking a chunk out of it before eating it.

  
“I guess, this is the first time I’ve really had decent ice cream.” He mumbled to himself, looking stoic. He stared at the vanilla ice cream cone in front of him like it was foreign to him. Though it didn’t take him long to finish the whole thing, he almost wanted to ask for another one.   
  
“Right, let’s get going. I want to finish my book eventually.” He had grabbed MC’s hand and left the shop, walking through the large mall. 

Throughout the vast hours they’ve spent there, Saeran remained rather negative, even while MC was showing him a cool outfit or some jewelry she liked. As the day went on, he noticed the light in her eyes began to dim just slightly, as though she was being affected by what he said. Oh, how he wished he had the courage to hug her and tell her it was alright, and that he was sorry. 

The sun was beginning to set by the time they were done, so she walked back to the car they had borrowed from Saeyoung, multiple bags in her arms, her hand lightly holding Saeran’s. It wasn’t as tight a grip as it was during the beginning of their adventure, that worried him just a little.

When they got to the car, they didn’t immediately drive home, to Saeran’s dismay.

“Hey.. Saeran.” MC was sitting in the driver’s seat. She looked down at her hands, the various bags full of things they’ve bought in the backseat, waiting to get to their new home.

“I was wondering.. Do you really not like me or Saeyoung at all?” She looked at him with those sad eyes again. The sun was gone, it was dark, he could hardly see her. 

He wasn’t expecting a conversation like this in the car after an exciting trip to the mall.

“No, so I don’t understand why you’re trying to get to know me. I want to be alone.” He looked away from her shamefully, he didn’t want to see her expression.   
  
“If you wanted to be alone, why did you agree to come?” She moved over to put his hand in hers, in an attempt to get him to look at her. He made no movement nor a sound, it was deathly quiet.   
  
“Please, allow yourself to open up to me one day.” She tried pleading with him before letting his hand go. The absence of warmth made his heart ache. He continued to look away. He refused to admit that tears threatened him, however he pulled himself together at the last minute. No, he was not going to cry in front of someone foreign to him.

She started the car and backed out of their spot, beginning the car ride back to Saeyoung’s bunker. The streets were desolate and empty aside from their car. The whole ride was silent, neither of them saying a word.

When they had gotten back, Saeyoung hadn’t bothered to ask how it went when Saeran had ran off to his room, MC just sitting on the couch, staring blankly at the wall in front of her. He almost felt angry at Saeran for hurting her, but didn’t bother with words as he sat next to her and put an arm around her.

  
“I just don’t understand. Why can’t he see that I want to be with him?” She cried into the palms of her hand. Now Saeyoung was really angry.   
  
“I’m sure he’s had a hard time, keep on trying MC, don’t give up. Give him a reason to warm up to you.” He rubbed her back in an attempt to calm her down.

He got up and went back to his study, to finish the work Vanderwood would no doubt be on his case if he didn’t have it finished by midnight.

* * *

Saeran was absent today, that was normal. What wasn’t normal was that she could hear him mumbling to himself from his room. That’s what concerned her the most. Saeran hid himself for days despite her protests, yet talking to himself wasn’t a usual thing he does. It was so quiet, she could hardly hear him, yet that didn’t stop her from grabbing a hairpin and unlocking the door, letting herself in quietly.

He wasn’t talking to himself, she realized. He was asleep. He was shivering, despite being under the large comforter and sheets that were on the bed. His face was pale and flushed, his expression was pained and in discomfort. She knew exactly what was happening now.

He was sick. 

“Oh dear..” She mumbled to herself, staring him down with brown eyes filled with worry as she asked herself what to do.

She shook her head and walked over to the bathroom attached to his room and grabbed a towel from the rack. It was a washcloth, with a navy blue color. She ran it under cold water before wringing it out, making sure it was damp rather than soaked. She then folded it into a rectangle shape before bringing it back out to the bedroom, and placing it on Saeran’s forehead.

His expression visibly relaxed at the feeling of a cool washcloth placed on his forehead, however, he was still shivering. MC didn’t know how to help with that. She considered waking him up, but would he want to be woken up? The least she could do was sit there with him. 

She was beginning to fall asleep by the time he had woken up from his feverish nap. It wasn’t until he groaned and looked over to the bedside table, noticing that she was sitting there, half asleep, holding his hand. He shot up in bed, startling her as she looked at him with those curious brown eyes of hers again. He looked back at her with wide eyes, moving his stare over to the door, and back to her.

  
“How.. how did you get in here? I locked the door.” He had stated calmly.

“I unlocked it using a hairpin, simple work.” She let go of his hand and rubbed her eyes, waking herself up a bit more.

“Why? Why did you even want to come here?” He had asked her.

  
“Because I was worried about you, you’re sick.” She had replied to him. 

“Please, don’t worry about me.” He coughed into his fist, MC’s concern only grew.   
  
“Do you need water? Medicine? Food?” She listed her questions off with her fingers. If Saeran was completely honest, he appreciated having her around.   
  
“Medicine, please. All of this talking is giving me a headache.” He looked away from her.    
  


She stood up and walked out of the room to grab medicine and a glass of water for him. He almost wanted to say he could grab it himself, though, she seemed to want to do it more than he did. He just let himself lean back and relax, the room was silent without her there to break it. When she came back with what he had asked for, he was fidgeting with his hands and thinking to himself.

  
“Here’s what you wanted, now, can we talk for a minute?” She sat back down in the chair she had dragged over next to Saeran’s bed and placed her hands on her lap. 

“I guess.” He took the medicine and drank the entire glass of water, placing it back down on the bedside table.   
  
“Why do you hide in here all the time? It’s bad for you.” She jumped right into the interrogation. He wanted to laugh.

“Well it’s better than having to talk with my idiot brother.” He frowned.

  
“Why? I thought you liked Saeyoung..” She forced a smile, it looked painful.

“He’s okay, I just don’t trust him.” Saeran flinched away when she tried to place a hand on his shoulder in a comforting way. She pulled her hand back and looked down.   
  
“What about me? What do you think of me, Saeran?” She looked so vulnerable. He hated it.

“I.. I don’t know. You aren’t like Saeran though.” He had yawned. She noticed he looked distressed at his yawn.   
  
“You should go to sleep Saeran, you’re tired.” She had said to him softly.

  
“I don’t want to have nightmares again.” His stare was blank, but she could see the fear behind that mask of his.

“Do you want me to stay with you?” She had asked him, barely above a whisper.   
  
“Please..” He averted his gaze away from her.   
  
She climbed in bed and put her arms around him, resting against his shoulder. He was overheated because of his fever, but she felt at ease with him in her arms. He could feel his heart rate speed up. 

  
“I was..” He paused. “Not expecting this at all.” He laughed.   
  
She smiled, she loved it when he laughed. It was the first time she’s heard him do it and she loved it. Every part of it.

“I’m sorry, are you uncomfortable? I can let you go if you’d like.” She moved to let him go, but he held her arms there.    
  
“Don’t, I’m fine with this.” He let himself lay down and rolled onto his side, she was right behind him, still holding him.

  
He couldn’t stop the heat from rising to his face.

To his surprise, she fell asleep first. He could feel her breathing slow and even out, which calmed his own down as well. The room was still silent, but it felt less empty with her around. He loved every minute of it. He let himself relax in her arms, eyes slowly closing until he himself was asleep.

Saeyoung was finished with his work by midnight. When he closed his laptop and stood up from the couch, he noticed the bunker was eerily silent. Usually MC would be around for a midnight snack, however she wasn’t here. It was unusual. When he was walking down the hall to his room, he noticed Saeran’s door was open. That was also unusual. It was always locked shut, why was this different? When he looked inside, he knew why.

There they both were, snuggling into each other as they slept. Saeran had a smile on his face in contrast to the pained expression he would have during one of his nightmares. MC looked at peace, holding onto him lightly. He smiled at the sight.   
  
“I knew my little brother would grow up eventually.” He whispered to himself before silently closing the door and making it back to his own room, where he fell into his bed and passed out shortly after, not caring for how he was laying.

* * *

For the next few days, MC and Saeran remained distant. He came out of his room more often, but only to grab food and go back to hiding again. She’d always smile when he came out to take care of himself, but he never seemed to notice. She stopped smiling again, there wasn’t a point of he wasn’t going to see it. 

He always looked so tired, the bags under his eyes prominent even from a bit of a distance, and he always frowned. He looked so disappointed in everything, yet it was foreign to her why. She would always frown after seeing him like that.   
  
_ When she woke up that morning after falling asleep with him, she noticed how peaceful he looked. He had such a soft smile on his face, content, no nightmares or a fever to hold him down. He was still pale, but he looked as though he didn’t have a care in the world. And with the sun beaming down on him, he looked like an angel. She loved every minute she spent there just looking at him.  _

She decided to ask him the next time he came out of his room for food.

When he came out, he was hunched over and miserable. He almost looked half-asleep, she noticed he was shaking. He could hardly hold the cereal box still as he poured the cereal into a bowl. She almost felt bad for interrogating him all the time, but he just wouldn’t budge.

“Saeran, why do you always look so tired?” She had asked him while reading her book on the couch. She could faintly hear a clock ticking in the background.

“You should know, Princess.” He didn’t spare her a glance. That was a new nickname for her, she was surprised.   
  
“That’s a new nickname, did you pick it up somewhere?” She smiled at the thought of him giving her a personalized nickname. That’s progress in the right direction.

“I thought it fit you. You are like a princess, after all.” He was blushing. The first time he hasn’t tried to be aggressive with his names. Her smile only grew.

“You? Complimenting me? I feel honored.” She teased dramatically. He groaned.   
  
“Saeyoung rubs off on you too much.” She could hear him stifling a laugh, score one for MC.

“Oh don’t say that, you know his personality is just… unique.” She had smiled awkwardly while trying to figure out how to describe his personality. It was a complete wild card.

Saeran had sat down on the couch next to her, placing the bowl of cereal on the coffee table in front of them. It was covered in magazines and empty bags of Honey Buddha Chips, now with the addition of Saeran’s breakfast. Saeran always criticized Saeyoung for how messy he was, but MC never saw him try and clean it for his brother. She was not expecting him to actually sit next to her.   
  


“You’re actually.. sitting next to me.” She looked over to him. He looked more interested in the floor.

“Oh, are you bothered by it? I can leave-” He began to get up, however her hand wrapped around his wrist, stopping him.   
  
“I’m fine with it, I appreciate the company.” She pulled him back down to the couch, he was blushing, she was embarrassed at having to stop him from leaving.

“Alright, well I’m glad I can keep you company.” He relaxed in his position, staring blankly at the dark screen of the TV. It was turned off.

“Have you finally decided not to insult me whenever you see me?” She had asked him, though her gaze never left the wall. She was dying to know.   
  
“Was I really that bad to you?” He shifted his gaze from the TV to her, it was soft.    
  
“Well, Saeyoung certainly had a hard time with it, it didn’t bother me as much..” She lied, but continued to speak.   
  
“We both just wanted to try and help you is all.” She had finished, placing the book she was reading down on the coffee table.

“I’m sorry for pushing you away. I just figured being aggressive was the only way to protect myself.” He was being distant, poking at his cereal with disinterest in it. He lost his appetite so quickly, though, he knew MC would get on his case if he didn’t eat.

“Hey, don’t worry about it. You’re here, talking with me now, aren’t you?” She moved closer to him on the couch, rubbing his arm in a comforting manner.

“I guess, I just don’t want anyone to leave me again.” He let go of the spoon he was holding and held his hands together tightly, the grip only tightening when he mentioned people leaving him.

It’s happened twice to him, he’d want anything but to have it happen again with someone he genuinely cares about.

He began to shake at the thought, MC leaving him, never to come back. He felt scared, the panic began to rise in him. MC took notice of this and wrapped her arms around him slowly, hesitating as if he wouldn’t want her to touch him. He welcomed it with open arms, hugging her back tightly and beginning to sob into her shoulder.

  
“You- you wouldn’t leave me right?” He had mumbled from her shoulder, voice shaky with worry.

“I would never leave you, Saeran. I care too much for you to let that happen.” She rubbed his back in an attempt to calm him down. She knew he needed to get this out of his system.

“Thank you.. Thank you so much MC.” He held onto her like she was his lifeline. MC had continued to rub his back until his breathing had evened out. When he calmed down, he pulled away, cheeks tear-stained and puffy. He looked like a mess, but he was her mess. She loved every part of him.   
  


“Do you mind if I lean against you? I’m tired.” He had broke their comfortable silence.

She nodded, he let himself fall onto her shoulder yet again, closing his eyes and falling asleep on her. She followed a few minutes later. Watching him sleep made her tired, which was laughable in her opinion.   
  
Saeyoung came into the room to grab some coffee, before noticing the two lovebirds sleeping on his couch.

  
“My goodness, get a room you two.” He laughed before leaving to grab a blanket for them. He returned and placed it over them, looking over the two of them happily.   
  
“I’m glad you found someone to open up to, younger brother.” He winked.

  
“You’re the same age as me..” He grumbled back to him.

  
“I’m a few minutes older!” He mocked being offended at Saeran’s comment.   
  
“Sure you are…” Saeran drifted back to sleep.   
  
“Sweet dreams, Saeran.”

**Author's Note:**

> Should there be a second chapter?  
Regardless, thank you for reading, and have a nice day!


End file.
